


唇齿之间（上）（R18）

by Luoyucerer



Category: Luoyucerer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyucerer/pseuds/Luoyucerer
Summary: 喻黄的唇膏play





	唇齿之间（上）（R18）

“这唇膏，是要上天啊？”黄少天目瞪口呆的看着送到蓝雨队长是来的两个包装精美的盒子，“我也是醉了搞个唇膏也这样简直是资源浪费这不是重点重点是···”  
“是什么？”刚拆完快递盒，将其中一个盒子拿在手中端详的喻文州笑意盈盈。  
“为什么要把这个唇膏搞成情侣款啊我靠怪不得当初非逼我们俩穿白西服把这拍得跟婚纱照一样没想到我当初的猜想竟然对了不行不行，队长队长队长他们这是毁我们名誉啊这锅我不背！”黄少天脸红红的，语速飞快，一边说一边瞟喻文州，看见他仍端端正正的微笑着，一副无动于衷的样子。  
“队长你说是不是啊？”黄少天一挑眉，急急地问着，脸庞鼓鼓的好像生气了。  
“少天”，喻文州叹了一口气，“这里又没有人，就别再叫我队长了，而且，这是事实啊。”  
黄少天的脸烧得更红了，惊人的热度在那里蔓延，“什么···什么事实啊？”  
喻文州认真的看着他，沉默了一会儿，但这一会儿在黄少天心中是好久好久，久到他的汗都要从脖颈流到脚跟。  
喻文州有一双弯弯的桃花眼，永远都有星辰在里面闪烁，又像是媚人心魄的狐狸，让黄少天有些臊，臊得抬不起头。  
现在他难得得敛了笑意，静静地盯着黄少天看。  
“难道少天，不想和我在一起吗？”  
“我不是这个意思！”黄少天反应过来，立马接口说，“只是只是···”黄少天肚子里有一箩筐的话要对喻文州讲。只是你是我的初恋我也没什么经验很紧张不知道该怎么办，只是看到喻黄被这样萌很开心但又羞于启齿只能用这种方式表达在意，他那么喜欢喻文州怎么可能排斥这些。  
但他确实不好意思自己的少女心情。  
看着有些窘迫的黄少天，喻文州有些绷不住，但仍垂着眸子，“只是什么？”一边说话一边撕开手上的唇膏包装，包装上他的半身照被撕裂，唇膏也从里面掉出来，啪地一声掉到地上没人去捡。  
黄少天咬着下唇，眼睛乱眨，样子要多可爱有多可爱，“文州你别生气嘛我只是觉着他们把我放在女士唇膏上还是玫瑰蜂蜜味的唇膏真的很过分!"他低着头，地上唇膏印着的喻文州对他微笑。  
喻文州忍着不露出嘴角的笑意，但唇已轻轻勾起，“但少天刚才真的很过分。”  
黄少天看喻文州的态度稍微缓和了些，便小心翼翼的靠近他，然后一下子扑到他身上，将嘴唇贴在对方脖颈上蹭“队长我错了··”  
“嗯？”“文州！”喻文州微不可闻的叹了口气，温热的气流扫过黄少天的脸颊，让他的心带上了些苦涩。  
他让喻文州失望了。明明两人的心意都相差无几，但黄少天对这一切适应的速度根本赶不上喻文州，况且他嘴硬心软的毛病也早已无药可医。  
但他不想看见喻文州难过。  
“老公”轻轻的呼喊像是要被微风卷走到楼里。“我很开心，也很喜欢你”觉得不够似的，黄少天又加上一句。  
有人说黄少天大胆直接，说他机会主义能把握时机促成质变，但喻文州觉得他在自己那就像只有些别扭的小奶猫，可爱的不行，让他又想哄又想亲。  
“口说无凭。”喻文州拿起桌子上黄少天唇膏那只盒子，慢慢撕开，微笑道。  
喊出老公时，黄少天就已经豁出去了，此时喻文州的动作他已无需过多领会。喻文州将唇膏打开，甜腻的蜂蜜混合玫瑰香气蔓延得很快，配着两人间黏腻的气氛倒是十分和谐。  
黄少天一把抢过喻文州手上的唇膏，往自己的嘴唇上胡乱蹭了两下，香气立马在嘴里弥漫，他的嘴唇也像是涂了一层蜜，水润润的，但不如他的眼睛。  
锐如剑刃，灼似骄阳。  
喻文州什么也没做，下一秒就迎来了黄少天的吻，蜂蜜玫瑰的旖旎，还有他独特的自信与阳光。  
不过黄少天没什么经验，之前每次接吻都是他被喻文州亲得七晕八素，这次也是如此。  
喻文州用舌尖勾着黄少天的舌，每一次吸吮都是一次邀请。距离太近，黄少天目光所及尽是虚焦，但黄少天可以发誓喻文州眼里一定盛满了笑意。  
鬼知道这个一肚子水的坏家伙什么时候开始算计他的。  
但喻文州温柔的吻还是给予了他极大的满足。  
“好甜啊。”一吻罢了，黄少天满足地说。  
“嗯”喻文州眉眼间全是星星点点的笑意，“少天一直这么甜。”  
\----- TBC-----  
“”


End file.
